1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to system and method of the optical line, and more particularly to system and method of the optical delay line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is very important to delay optical line in many fields of optics, such as microscopy, adaptive optics, crystal optics, holography, optical pattern recognition, photometry, radiometry, thin film optics, physiological optics and so on. However, the traditional system of the optical delay line is always expensive, difficult to fabricate, complicated to operate, and hard to maintain. Hence, we urgently need a new system without the above-mentioned defects for applications of sciences.
Beside, one of the most interested aspects in the development of optical delay line technology is to construct a stable and easy fabricated optical delay line that can perform real-time imaging for clinical applications. There are many methods that have been used for fast scanning in various scientific purposes, for example Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT); measurement of the refractive index, thickness and position of a thin film; measurement of the surface profile of a material; etc. However, most of the configurations are difficult to construct or variational intensity loss exists during the scanning because of the walk-off of different wavelength components and different tilted angle of the scanner.